E*Gate Integrator Configuration
=Introduction= In order to communicate between EAI and other applications with JMS, you must define the connection to use. This definition is made using Java Naming and Directory Interface (JNDI) and the way you build these connections is with binding files. This page describes the steps needed to create the bindings files in the EAI environment. eGate 4.5.x Binding Objects for JNDI Lookup (JMS_IQ_User_Guide.pdf : pg.51-53) Before you use e*Gate Monitor to create, remove, and view JNDI bindings, you must configure e*Gate for your JNDI service provider as described below. 1. Put the necessary .jar files for your JNDI provider in the egate\client\JRE\1.3\lib\ext directory, where egate\client is the directory where the e*Gate Participating Host is located. The 1.3 folder may be organized differently depending on your platform. :* For File System Context (FS Context), this is fscontext.jar and providerutil.jar :* For Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) and other JNDI providers, follow the provider’s instructions on which files you need. 2. On the drive where the Participating Host is located, create a directory where you want to store binding information. For example: c:\jndibindings. 3. Create a jndi.properties file as follows: * For FS Context JNDI service provider: java.naming.factory.initial=com.sun.jndi.fscontext.RefFSContextFactory java.naming.provider.url=file:///bindingpath :where bindingpath is the path to the directory created in step 2. :* For UNIX, specify the path to a mounted drive for the directory created in step 2: java.naming.factory.initial=com.sun.jndi.fscontext.RefFSContextFactory java.naming.provider.url=file:/drive/jndibindings where drive is a mounted drive. :* For LDAP, create a jndi.properties file for the LDAP JNDI service provider. For example: java.naming.factory.initial=com.sun.jndi.ldap.LdapCtxFactory java.naming.provider.url=ldap://egate1.stc.com:389/o=jndi java.naming.security.authentication=simple java.naming.security.principal=cn=Manager,o=jndi java.naming.security.credentials=secret 4. Save the file as jndi.properties in the egate\client\JRE\1.3\lib directory, where egate\client is the directory where the e*Gate Participating Host is located. You can use only one JNDI service provider at a time. Binding STC Connection Factories, Topics, and IQs You bind e*Gate objects with the JMS Administrator. Before you can do this, you must configure e*Gate for your specific JNDI provider as described in the section above. You can bind connection factories, topics, and subscriber pool IQs. You cannot bind IQs that have IQ behavior configured as simple publish/subscribe or to not store journaled messages. The connection factory bindings are associated with a JMS server running on a particular server on a particular port. If the server or the port changes for the JMS server, you must rebind the object. To bind STC connection factories, topics, and IQs :1. Start the JMS IQ Administrator as described in “Starting JMS Administrator” on page 47. :2. In the left pane, expand the Server List folder. :3. To bind a connection factory, right-click the IQ Manager and click Bind STC Connection Factory and click the factory object you want to bind. :* To bind a topic, right-click the topic and click Bind Topic. :* To bind an IQ, right-click the IQ and click Bind Queue. :4. In the Enter name to bind box, specify the binding name, indicating the object to be bound (i.e. AltasXACTF). For LDAP, you must specify cn= before the binding name. For example: cn=AltasCQF. :5. Click OK. More eGate 4.5.X ... ICAN 5.0.x Category:e*Gate Integrator